goomzillafandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi and the Lost Egg
'''Yoshi and the Lost Egg '''is an interactive goomzilla game based on the goomzilla channel. Play the Yoshi and the Lost Egg game here INTRO Yoshi comes home to Yoshi Village then he goes to sleep on his patch bed. When he wakes up, his friend's egg is missing. Yoshi goes to get help from Mario & Luigi. Luigi thinks Wario & Waluigi are responsible for the crime scene. Mario's suspect is Francis from the sequel to Mario's Quest. Yoshi has a suspect number 3. It is none other than Bowser himself. Wario & Waluigi- Luigi & Yoshi go to Wario's Place. It formerly belonged to the Bob-Omb from Luigi's Quest. And They go in the kitchen & sneak to the dungeon without getting caught. But Luigi falls for the old rope booby trap. Then Wario throws Luigi in the prison with a baby birdo. Leaving Yoshi with 2 choices. To become an evil Yoshi or to get help from Mario. Ending 1: If Yoshi chooses to be evil, Wario will at first get confused, Yoshi bows again. Yoshi then kidnaps Mario & Then Mario mops the floor. The Blue Yoshi Cries & Cries & Cries. This is the Worst Ending. Ending 2: If Yoshi Chooses to rescue Luigi, Yoshi gets help from Mario & goes to Wario's Door and find a magic Warp Garbage Can. Luigi & The Baby escape. Then They all walk home. then they find an Angry Birdo with Blue Yoshi's Egg. Now almost everyone is happy. This is the 3rd best Ending. Francis- Mario & Yoshi visit Francis. At first the door didn't let them in. But Yoshi Made the door let him in. Then Francis was asked about the egg. Francis said he did not have the egg. But Birdo Comes in Panicking. Her Baby is Missing. Francis gets a call from Luigi. He has been Kidnapped. Then Luigi points the camera at Baby Birdo. Wario & Waluigi Kidnapped Them. They go to Wario's & defeat them & They rescue Luigi & the Baby Birdo. From here Yoshi has 2 choices. to ask Birdo about the Egg or to Gloat at Wario & Waluigi. Ending 3: If Yoshi chooses to ask Birdo, they return to Fransis' Fort. Birdo shows the egg to Yoshi & apologizes. Francis tells our Heroes that she thought the Yoshi Tribe stole her baby & wanted revenge. Yoshi returns the egg & Everyone is happy. This is the Best Ending Ending 4: If Yoshi chooses to Gloat at Wario & Waluigi, Wario Mops the Floor & Yoshi, Mario & Luigi Laugh. But Blue Yoshi was not happy. This is the only Good Ending where you did not find the egg. Bowser- Yoshi goes to visit Bowser. Kamek stops him and asks him what he hates the most. Bowser, Francis, or a Mushroom? Ending 5: If your answer is Bowser, Yoshi will find Bowser who is confused. Kamek explains Yoshi is looking for something else & not the princess. Then Bowser kidnaps Yoshi. And Blue Yoshi puts the nest on rent until the egg is found. This is the 2nd Worst Ending. Ending 6: If your answer is Francis, Yoshi will Find Francis appearing out of Nowhere! Who was apperantly talking to Birdo holding the egg! He was on Birdo's side. But, Francis was Surprised and Yoshi defeats Francis. Then he returns the Egg to Blue Yoshi & We get the 2nd Best Ending. Ending 7: If youer answer is a mushroom, Yoshi will find a mushroom in the room. Yoshi will eat it revealing that Yoshi Lied. Yoshi will ruin all of Bowser's Evil Plans & Left the Princess safe for a while. But Blue Yoshi was depressed & hugs the chief. This is the 3rd Worst Ending Trivia *Birdo stole the egg because her baby was kidnapped by Wario & Waluigi. Making Wario the True Main Antagonist of This Game. *It is Possible They left a note saying "We Did It!!!"- Yoshi. *It is possible The Bomb Button could make the house explode.